Life is Schon after all
by Indigo Jupiter
Summary: We are children cradling big dreams, big hearts, big souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Phft! Like i would ever own beyblade.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Yule Cake.**

The echo of the bell rang far and wide, announcing to the inhabitants of the abbey, that the day has come to end and they shall now reside to their dormitories to rest and to prepare for the hell that awaits them in a few hours.  
Tala let out a sigh of relief. Today has been very tiring. His whole body was aching with pulling ripcords all day. Not to mention he again underwent a session where a set of unknown injections were inoculated into him. He still doesn't know what he was immunized with and why of all the reason was he the one experimented and not the others. The doctors didn't tell him anything other than instructing him not to be difficult. How ironic.

Tala made his way towards his room, nursing his sore arm, wanting nothing more than to be in his bed and close his eyes just for a while.  
Just when he was about to enter the corridor, he heard hushed whispers. Tala paused and glanced around. Judging from where he was standing, the voices were coming from behind the columns of empty carton boxes that were bolted to the wall.

'To go or not to go?' The red-head deliberated.  
He would have ignored, seeing how each part of his muscle was aching with pain, but curiosity got the better of him.  
He silently tip-toe towards the boxes and came to stand on the corner, listening in intently.

"Someone would catch us Ian" the voice stated. Tala recognized it; it was Spencer.  
"They won't if you would cooperate with me!" Ian snapped back. Even without Spencer mentioning the name, Tala would have recognized that nasal tone. Anyone would.

"Cut the tape!" Ian ordered.  
Spencer gulped, before cutting the transparent binding neatly.  
"That should do. Now pull it!"

Maybe the paper material was poor or Ian himself lacked the skills of unwrapping, not that any skills are required in removing the cover, but a thing like 'doing it quietly' exists too. The paper crinkled nosily. Spencer was right to fear.

"Ian maybe this isn't a good idea"  
"Your panicking isn't helping me here Petrov! Shut it!" Papov growled.

'Just what the hell are they doing?' Ivanov wondered.  
After another agonizing two minutes, Ian let out a small cry of triumph "There!"

Silence ensued once the creasing of paper stopped. Tala waited before he heard an exchange of words, this time expressed softly.  
"Merry Christmas Ian"  
"Merry Christmas Spen"

Tala's eyes widened. He had to chance a glance at whatever they were doing, despite the fact knowing all too well that just how risky it was.  
Taking a deep breath, he shifted his position until it was safe enough to peek. Counting to three under his breath, he stepped forward, until he saw the view.

Spencer and Ian were eating pieces of what appeared to be a flattened Yule cake. The noisy silver packaging which was casing the dessert previously was tossed aside carelessly. Though that wasn't the thing that caught Tala's attention. It was the Yule cake. Despite being trodden, the sponge looked dark and moist, with succulent cherries topping it. It was a mouth-watering sight.  
When was the last time he saw this dessert? Days? Months? Or Years perhaps? Tala doesn't remember. It seemed like a faraway dream now.

Lost in thoughts, he didn't realize he was caught. Spencer and Ian were standing in front of him until the latter one cleared his throat.  
"Ah-hem!"

Tala snapped out from his trance and looked at the duo; Uh-oh. They weren't at all pleased. The silence that was settling in was becoming uncomfortable with each passing second.

Ian was the first one to break it.  
"What?! So you are spying now?!" he snapped "So that you can tell Boris and earn more praises?! As if being the favorite wasn't good enough already!" he finished snidely.  
"I wasn't going to….." Tala answered, lips pursed in a thin line.  
"Give me a break!" the short blader cut-in, rolling his eyes to a degree that would have brought an earthquake "Why else would you stand here?!"

Tala was about to reply until to his embarrassment, his stomach rumbled. Quite loudly.

The frown from Ian's face quickly siphoned off, being replaced with a surprised expression.

Well this was awkward.  
So much for being tough, this was bound to happen when you ignore your basic body needs. But to make its presence known here of all the times!

Tala wished at that moment the ground would split open so that he could sink in it. He hated being vulnerable.

Pretending that nothing happened, Tala spoke in an authoritative tone "The guards will be here any minute now for patrolling. You better scram from here" And with that, the red haired boy departed.

Before reaching the corner, he heard a voice.  
"Wait!"

Tala paused. Did the pair wanted to punch him? Fair enough. After all he would too if someone caught him eating pieces of dessert.

He turned around slowly, flexing his jaw.

It was Spencer. Without saying a word, the blond fellow pushed the foil in his hands. It felt a bit heavy.

"What's this?" Tala asked startled, even though he knew. Spencer just shrugged in reply.

He could feel the rage creeping on him. So they thought they could hand him a piece of cake just because he was freaking hungry, Tala thought angrily. Like dropping a penny on beggar's cup; he didn't want their charity, their pity.

While weighing his options about whether to throw the foil on blond's face or stamp upon it on the concrete floor, Ian came as well and added another package on Tala's hand.

'The hell?!' Tala couldn't understand what they were playing at until Spencer's uttered "Merry Christmas"

Oh; It was never about making fun at the first place. Or being merciful for that matter.  
It was about getting into Christmas spirit. It was about spreading smiles and adorning the pine trees with baubles. Or in this case, sharing Yule cake.

Any other day the exchange would have ended into a petty squabble. But tonight was different.

Ian and Spencer turned around. They have only taken a few steps when they heard a faint whisper "Merry Christmas to you as well"

They didn't turn around but the slight nod of their heads and the relaxed shoulders give it away that they appreciated his gratefulness.

Smiling to himself, Tala fled towards his room, taking light steps. Once reaching there, he quietly opened the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. The sound of soft snores echoed in the night air of more than twenty inmates. Tala passed by them, making a beeline towards the bunk bed kept in the corner, next to the glassless window from where ice cold winds gusted in.

Someone was already asleep there, the flimsy blanket unable to hide the dirt covered toes peeping from it.  
The red-head boy jabbed at the figure to which it shifted slightly. After moments did sleepy eyed Bryan emerged from the sheets, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Tala?" He asked groggily "Is it morning already?"

Tala shook his head "No it's not. I brought you something" and with that, he dropped the foil package in his lap.

Must be important otherwise Ivanov would have never disturbed him in his sleep, Bryan mused, though he was sort of irritated from being woken up. He then suddenly caught the whiff and he paused. Could it be?

He glanced at his fellow and he only smiled in response. Bryan wasted no time in unwrapping the package. He felt like crying at the sight of dessert once the casing came undone. It looked so delicious. And it was delicious, as his teeth sank in the soft sponge, the warm chocolate seeping in his mouth and the cherries balancing all the sweetness with their tender sourness. It was heaven.

They ate in silence and didn't spoke until every crumb was gone. Bryan was still licking the silver wrapping.

"Not that I am complaining, but whom did you steal it from? The kitchens?" he asked, nibbling on his fingers.

"It was a gift"

Kuznetsov paused "Gift? From whom?"  
"Spencer…..and Ian"  
"WHAT?!" Bryan yelled, not aware of his surroundings.

Someone whimpered in their sleep while most of them gurgled.

"Sshhh!" Tala hissed, putting his finger on his lips.

Bryan slammed his palms over his mouth instinctively, but the look of incredulity was still frozen in his eyes. Ian? That scrawny kid with a nose larger than his size and a mouth even bigger than that, the one who is constantly bullied and would fight back if picked on, That KID gifted this?! He screamed inwardly.

He didn't buy it. Bryan always hated Papov's guts. From his accent to his beybladying, to his mannerisms and snarky attitude; Bryan couldn't stand him. The kid irked him.  
They weren't even on good terms. They were always fighting. Ian hated being looked down and Bryan loathed his daring nature.

But Tala wasn't one for lying. He never did, as the grey haired kid peered at his comrade's face for any trace of misgivings.

There weren't any.

"Why?" Bryan asked, his tone muffled, quite forgetting that his mouth was clamped shut, but Tala understood him anyway.

"It's Christmas" Ivanov shrugged "Which reminds me 'Merry Christmas'"

Tala looked towards the window. Byran followed his gaze and saw that it had started snowing, hushing the winds and the coldness that were encircling them a minute ago.

Silence for a while; until Bryan muttered "Touche"

For at that moment, it felt like Christmas did pay a visit to lonesome Abbey. To make sure that the scared souls residing in it weren't alone on this special night. That it was so glad to see them reach this far, just so they could reunite on this day.

**The End**

* * *

**If you haven't guessed already, it's a drabble series, featuring everyone but as kids! :'D **

**Let me know your views! and also Merry Christmas to those who are celebrating! May Heaven shower His countless blessings upon you on this day and onward! :D **

**~Noni**


	2. Chapter 2: The girl in a yellow coat

**Chapter 02**  
**A girl in a Yellow coat.**

"When his beyblade slowed down, that's when I attacked Papa!" Kane told the story while the tall man walking next to him, hand to hand, smiled in response.

"And I won! Everyone was so happy! It was the best day Papa!" he finished, a little breathless from talking and walking at the same time, but Kane didn't care. For today was the day that his father finally gets a day off from his work due to Christmas. And that too for the entire day! No more interruptions, no more late meetings. Best of all, he would be spending most of his time with him.  
Kane couldn't be any happier.

"That's great! I am so proud of you Kane san" Mr Yamashita smiled.  
"Really?" Kane asked shyly.  
"Yes"

His father suggested that they should visit a park. Kane didn't mind. There were plenty of beydishes there. This was indeed a fine chance to show off his skills.

They finally reached the park. People were there alright, but it wasn't crowded. If anything, it only made the place appear lively. Old couples were walking carefully on the bricked path while children played in the last night snow which still laid fresh on the ground in layers for miles. There were stalls that were selling hot tea and roasted almonds, perfuming the entire area with its enticing aroma. A little further away, there was a river, now frozen in a perfect oval shaped ice rink, where youngsters skated gracefully on its surface, twirling and spinning like ribbons unraveling from the spools.

"Kane san! Slow down" His father requested as the dark blue haired midget raced down the hills.  
"Hurry up Papa!"

Despite it snowed last night, the beydishes were empty of frost. Someone must have cleaned it up. All the better.  
The area at the moment was empty but that could be due to children occupied in other things.

Kane strode towards the beydish of neon green color. His father came a minute later, huffing "You are making your man old, Kane" he laughed.

The boy only grinned in response. He dug into his coat pockets for a beyblade and ripcord, setting it into launcher.  
"Ready Papa!"  
"Go Kane!" He whooped, raising his fist in air and settling down in a nearby bench.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Kane positioned himself. This was it. This was moment where his father will finally see his beybladying. This will be where his father would be proud of him as his son.

Counting to three, he pulled the rip-cord, yelling with gusto "LET IT RIP!"

The beyblade shot forward like a javelin, landing lightly on the surface before hurtling ahead and spinning in tight circles around the dish.  
The launch was perfect!

"Papa! Papa! Did you see?!" Kane shouted excitedly.

When no answer came, he turned around only to see that no one was sitting on the bench. Kane started panicking.  
He didn't have to look afar. His father was standing behind bushes and was talking to someone on the phone. By the looks of it, it seemed important.

He knew well enough not to disturb him but Kane couldn't help but feel sad and a little resentful. It was always like this. His father was always busy. He wouldn't be there to pick him up from school. He wouldn't be there to play with him or help him in doing his homework. Heck he wouldn't be there to read stories to him when it's bedtime.

"Honey, he's doing this for all of us. It's not like he has a choice" His mother kindly explained to him while combing his midnight blue hair.

But Kane wasn't asking for much. He just wanted to spend a little bit of time with his Papa from the whole day.

He sighed.  
'It's like I am not even there' he thought as he trudged his way towards the beydish. The beyblade was lying there like a tossed away stone. The sight was a mocking one. Kane flung his launcher away, not caring where it landed. The object clattered nosily against the plastic, the sound ringing ominously.

The boy now sat in a bench, bringing his legs up and resting his head on knees caps. This was turning into a sour Christmas and he wants it to be over already.

It was quiet until someone spoke "Hello"

Kane quickly sniffed and rubbed his eyes to hide the evidence of crying before looking up.

Red. He saw red then yellow. Too bright.

Blinking twice, he saw it was a girl, around his age. She was wearing a sunny yellow coat with a matching hat along with tiny black boots. But that's what caught his attention.  
It was her hair. It was of vivid shade of red, one he never came across. Perhaps in his set of crayons, but in hair? Never.

The girl smiled before waving the objects held in her gloved hands "You dropped this"

Kane saw what she was referring to and turned away, muttering "They aren't mine"  
At this the girl raised her eyebrows "Are you sure? Because I saw you playing with them a moment ago…"

The boy shrugged and looked away, indicating subtly that he wasn't mood for talking. But the little girl had other ideas. She sat beside him, swinging her short legs back and forth whilst rotating the beyblade in her hands.

"Why were you crying?"  
"I wasn't crying"  
"Your nose is red"  
"So is your hair"

The girl huffed, dragging her cap down to hide her fringes. The last thing she wants is to be laughed at her hair.

"My name is Salima, what's yours?"

Such a strange name, the boy thought before answering "Kane"

A laugh bubbled in air "Cane?! As in like the walking stick one?!" And continued to laugh; the sound resembling like little bells.

Kane didn't find anything funny in this "Oh yeah?! Well Salima sound a lot like Salmon! Are you a salmon?! No wait! You actually look like one!"  
"I don't Crybaby!" the girl shouted, agitated.  
"Wiener!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Loser!"

They continued to bicker like this until Kane said snidely "I can see why you are alone now. Not only you are weird looking with that hair but you are also mean!"

The moment he said it, Kane knew he had touched the girl's nerve. Salima's bottom lip trembled and her chin wobbled. She was going to start crying any moment now.

Kane became nervous. He didn't mean to do that.

Before he could say anything, the girl slipped down from the bench, shoes sinking in the snow. Keeping the beyblade and launcher on the chair, she marched away, without saying a word.

It became awfully silent after that.  
Kane started swinging his legs. When he became tired, he twiddled his thumbs. He looked around. Everywhere was snow and that didn't interest him.

After a while, Kane got up from the bench as well, taking the route pocked by footprints. Just because he doesn't know the person doesn't mean he should be unkind to them. Kane wasn't t raised like that. For all he knew, his parents would throw a fit if they ever come to know that he misbehaved.

He found her. The girl was currently scooping up snow, gathering it a pile and brushing away its edges. By the looks of it, it seemed like she was trying to make a snowman.

While watching her, a truth dawned on him.

She was alone. No parents, no friends by her side. All by herself.

She didn't come to him to return his beyblade. She came…..because like him, she too was lonely. She wanted to befriend him. To have anyone to spend time with because their loved ones couldn't spare some on this blessed day.

Kane became miserable at this revelation. Closing his eyes and then opening them, he braced himself. Be it a stranger or not, but Kane would rather miss his favorite cartoon show than make anyone feel like they were a second priority. For he knows that just how much it sucks.  
It makes him wonder how could someone including his father could do that? Kane always made sure that every plush toy was tucked next to him under the blankets so that they wouldn't get cold and also they weren't left out.

Hearing the soft crunch of footsteps, Salima looked up and saw the boy she encountered earlier coming towards her. She became wary instantly but the expression quickly siphoned off when the boy slipped on ice.

"KANE!"

Kane groaned in pain. So much for thinking, at least he should have paid attention before stepping on slush. The fall really hurt!

"Oww"  
"Here let me help you" The girl offered her hand. Kane took it and nimbly stood up, dusting the snow from his pants and coat.  
"Thanks"

What now? Should he apologize? Kane wondered. After all he was rude to her. But she made fun of his name as well. Fair is fair, right?

Salima solved his dilemma by a suggestion.  
"Hm…..Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked in a melodic tune.

Kane then happened to gaze in her eyes. They were of dark purple hue and so pretty.

Fiery hair and spacey eyes, she could be pegged as a bizarre creature, but for once Kane didn't let this get to him. Because he's glad he got some company.

"Sure" He received a dazzling smile in return.

And so the kids played. They build a snowman, sticking some buttons which Salima was carrying in spare for its eyes and smile. They had a snowball fight. It was a draw.  
While taking a rest, they talked about their favorite cartoons and their favorite toys. Kane was pleased to find out that Salima knew about beyblades and was quite fond of them.

"But my parents never bought it!" she lamented "They said it's a boy toy!"  
"That's stupid!"  
"I know!"

Then she added quietly "What wouldn't I give to beyblade…it looks pretty awesome"  
Kane perked up this "Hey! I can teach you!"  
"What?!"

But the boy didn't wait for an answer as he pulled the girl on her feet, practically dragging her towards the beydish.

"Kane I am not sure about this….." Salima began.  
"How you will be if you don't give it a try?!" Kane answered. He reset the launcher, fixing the beyblade on the pad and then inserting the ripcord.

"Here"

Salima hesitated. Then slowly she extended her hand, fingers hovering in the air before wrapping them around the launcher.

"Go on!"  
"But but….what if I destroy it?"  
"You won't!"

Kane then declared "I believe in you!"

Salima's eyes widened before readying herself. Gulping, she pulled the rip-cord, staggering backwards from the impact "Ahh!"

They watched the beyblade spin in the air but it zoomed towards snow instead of landing on beydish. Salima's shoulders slumped in dismay.

Kane went to fetch it "Let's try it again!"

The next 15 minutes were like this; launching and reloading, launching and reloading until something happened.

"Did you see? Did you see?! The beyblade! It's still spinning!" Salima cried out in joy.

Kane beamed. He was happy for her. She was finally grasping it.  
"See?! Told ya you can do it!"

Salima grinned "I am so happy and woah!..."

The beyblade started to zigzag swiftly, almost vanishing from view.

"Kane!" the girl yelled out, eyes darting back and forth to keep up with the beyblade  
"Salima focus!"  
"I am trying AHHHH!"

The girl got out in a nick of time as the beyblade skidded forward, spiraling in air in breakneck speed before hurtling towards its target.

WHIZZ! SPLAT! And then silence.

The children raced ahead and saw the scene, gasping audibly.

"Oh no! The snowman!"

The ice figurine took the hit, its parts smashed into bits and strewn across everywhere. The head was tossed up ahead while there was visible hole in the body from where the beyblade must have pierced through. The thin branches that were serving as arms were broken in tiny splinters. It wasn't neat.

But despite that, the head was still smiling with its button mouth. And that made them laugh.

Kane and Salima were on their knees, holding their stomach from laughing too much whilst telling each other the headless puns. Soon enough they resumed the snow fight.

Kane was determined to win. He was hiding behind the yew tree, molding the snow in a perfect sphere with his gloved hands. Counting to three, he jumped from his hiding place but found no one.

Where did Salima go?

He didn't have to search far. Salima was running downwards, red hair flying behind her, her yellow coat creating a deep contrast against snow before jumping in the arms of a tall man who spun her around before hugging her.  
Kane watched the exchange with awe. It was so beautiful.

'She looks so happy…..i wonder would I be this happy if papa lifts me up like that?'

Kane froze at the thought. He shook his head, turning away now because the sight hurt. And also because she was leaving as well.  
He will be alone, once again.

Kane went to retrieve his beyblade until he heard his name called "Kane?"  
She was back "Huh?"

The girl didn't say a word as she came closer to him. Indicating silently, she asked for his hand. Kane brought it, highly puzzled now, not sure where this was going.  
Salima held his palm, folding his fingers until only the forefinger and the middle one struck out. She did the same thing with her hand as well.

Then slowly she brushed her two fingers with his. Bringing them up towards her lips, she lightly kissed it before tapping them on her closed eyelid.

"There….now we will stay best friends for forever" she murmured.

Kane's eyes widened in amazement. So this was what it was all about. She was sealing a bond, their newly found friendship. He had never seen anything like it and He wasn't sure whether it works or not but it looked really really cool. And how is it supposed to work if you don't return the gesture?!  
He copied the movement as well, pecking his fingers and tapping his eyelid.

Salima smiled "Till I see you again"  
Kane nodded "Till I see you again"

With that, the girl left, joining her father who was standing a little distance away. Kane watched her go until she was there no more.

A moment later, he heard footsteps. Swerving around, his father emerged from behind the trees, looking fanatic, a panic-stricken expression etched across his face.

"Kane! My boy!" he let out a relieved sigh, rushing forward and hugging his son. Letting him go, he let out a stream of apologies.  
"I am so sorry Kane! This was supposed to be our time and I ruined it all! I am so sorry"  
"It's okay papa"  
"No it's not" Mr Yamashita asserted. Cradling his son's face between his hands, he spoke "You are always waiting for me when it's lunchtime or bedtime for that matter. Despite me not able to make it, you are always there. What did I do to deserve such a great son like you?"

Kane blushed.  
"Let me make it up to you. Let's pick up your mother and we will have lunch together. After that, we will go visit the fair!"  
"But don't you have an office tomorrow?" Kane asked confusedly.  
"Nope. At least for two weeks"  
"WHAT?!"

Mr. Yamashita chuckled, picking his boy up and making their way towards the parking lot where their car was parked "My boss was calling me to inform that"  
"Wow!"  
"Wow indeed!"

So it wasn't a sour Christmas after all, Kane mused. His father practically got a vacation. Plus he made a new friend.

Will he ever meet her again? Or more importantly, will he remember her? Kane couldn't help but wonder.  
He didn't have an answer for the first one but he was sure of this; He will never forget that red color of her hair.

**The end**

* * *

**That's it, at least for this Christmas, hehe. Until next time, agar zindagi rahe tou :') **

**Let me know your thoughts about this one as well! Also what characters you want to see next?suggestions are most welcome!you can either pm me or drop them in review!**  
**Take care! **

**~Noni**


End file.
